James & Lily: A Love Story
by Tinsley
Summary: When Sirius is asked to speak at the funeral of Lily and James he decides to tell the story of how they met and fell in love.


Revealing Memories 

Chapter One – The Bad Beginning

"Next I would ask Sirius Black to please come up and say a few words for our friends Lily and James." Dumbeldore told the crowd. This was the hardest thing Sirius Black ever had to do. His beautiful eyes that once sparkled where dull and his hair looked as if it had not been brushed for weeks. Ginny, his girlfriend, looked similar. They both looked broken hearted and this was because Lily and James Potter were there best friends since they first day on the Hogwarts Express and even before that. Sirius stood up and bravely walked towards the pulpit that was placed for him to lay his speech on. Sirius opened his mouth to speak but found his voice broken. After a moment of silence he finally was able to speak.

"Lily and James Potter were the best people that anyone could hope to meet. They both dedicated their lives to helping and saving others. The pair where the best aurors the Wizarding World has seen in a long time. And they... All who met them loved them. Now, if you went to school with this couple you would think that Lily Evans ever becoming Lily Potter would be the least possible thing. The couple... Well they really weren't a couple for all of our Hogwarts years. The five years of married that they could enjoy with each other was filled with love and passion for each other, but our school years was not at all like that." Sirius told the crowd. He scanned the people looking at him and was greeting by teary-eyed people staring at him hanging onto his every word. This was the small boast of confidence he needed to continue with his story.

"There relationship had a bad beginning. It all started on the platform of the Hogwarts express..."

_"Sirius, dude! Look at that chick. Whoa..."  
"Which one?"_

"_The red head!"_

"_Dude, they both have red hair. Stupid git."_

"_The tall one. I call her!"_

"_Hang on. We will do this the way we always do, but for now let's go investigate!" _

"_You said it, Si."_

_James and Sirius had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. James had just done what he did best: Spotted a hot chick. We walked up to the two red heads. The one we were talking about had short, spiky red hair and dark almost black eyes. She had fantastic curves and had a 'don't mess with me' look on her face. The girl on her beside her, however, seemed just to opposite. She had long red hair and sparkling green eyes. Her face held a relaxed smile and was holding a book. _

"_Hey girl. I-"James started._

"_James Potter and Sirius Black got it." The pretty one said._

"_Know that Ginny and I aren't in your fan club." The other girl added._

"_Sorry, Lily's rather rude. I'm Ginny, and this is Lily." The pretty one told us. Ginny. _

"_Pleasure is a-"Sirius started to say before he was interrupted by Lily._

"_Shut it. We know about you guys. Face the facts. James is a bulling toe rag who had a head too large for his body and Sirius here has a different girl every week, which I'm pretty sure is called a womanizer. Now if you will excuse us we have a train to catch." Lily hissed at us in no more then a whisper. She took Ginny's arm and the two of them walked onto the train smiling. Sirius looked at James and could see in his eyes that James thought of this as a challenge._

"And James loved challenges." Sirius finished. He couldn't believe that the girl who had once called James a 'bulling toe rag' had married him only five years ago and is now next to him. "Now Lily and Ginny never gave us a chance. I knew Ginny had a thing for me, but Lily wouldn't allow it. In fact, the only Marauder that Lily and Ginny ever spoke to was Remus Lupin. We can all imagine how much James liked that..."

_Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus all knocked on the door to a compartment on the train. We were greeting with a soft voice telling us to come in. James and Sirius knew that voice belonged to Lily._

"_Hey Lily, Ginny." Sirius said in his most charming voice. Remus was the only one who noticed Lily roll her eyes and look at Ginny. Ginny was, however, looking at Remus instead of Lily._

"_Hi there. I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said. _

_He offered her his hand. She took it and when he pulled away she had an expression that clearly said "Don't go." Lily saw this and gave her a small, friendly punch of the arm hoping to get Ginny out of the trance Remus had put her in. _

"_Can we help you guys." Lily asked the four. _

"_Yes. One date. Each. And we will never bother you again." James said._

"_You're joking?" _

"_Nope."_

"_Do you know that's blackmail?"_

"_Yep."_

"_You are disgusting."_

"_Yep."_

"_Get out of here."_

"_No. You didn't give us a answer."_

_Sirius, Remus and Peter watch James and Lily argue with amused expressions. Ginny just looked worried._

"_I'd rather make out with the giant squid. Get out." Lily hissed at the four._

_The four were used to getting hit with insults but that were the worst insult they had ever got. _

"_Watch your back, Evans. You're looking at the Kings of pranks. Don't mess with us." James spat at her._

"_I'm so scared." She told us. _

_That was the end of our conversation since Lily slammed the door in out faces. The four managed to hold there laughs until they found a compartment, but then they completely broke down. The found it so hilarious that Lily's reaction was like that. Sirius and James started talking about different pranks they could play while Remus wrote the list down. Peter sat trying to get over how hot he thought Lily was._

"James was rejected by the one girl that he wanted to be accepted by, and that one girl had a growing crush on one of his best friends. Another one of his best friends had a growing crush on her. It was a tangled web of lies and disaster's. All in all, it was a bad beginning."


End file.
